


Undertale Poems

by eatreadandsleeprepeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, His Theme, Poems, Poetry, bc i am rhyming trash, different types and themes but it's all poetry, it's literally all just poems, it's raining somewhere else, some of them are songs based off the ost, well that's actually a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadandsleeprepeat/pseuds/eatreadandsleeprepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin. cross-posted on ff.net]</p>
<p>Each chapter is a different poem. There are varying styles & topics. Some are from an outside point of view, some are from a character's. Most will be relatively short. Updates will happen when i have the time and inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diamante

Frisk

Determined, merciful

Acting, talking, sparing

Friend, savior, child, martyr

Fighting, killing, dying

Sedulous, hateful

Chara


	2. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diamante

Asriel

Soulful, happy

Loving, caring, helping

Son, friend, monster, antagonist

Resetting, killing, tricking

Soulless, cold

Flowey


	3. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song
> 
> ("his theme" lyrics. because i love suffering.)

I need you to understand  
You are my only friend.  
I was there until the end;  
Together till the end.

Your fall down here was your fault  
For help you'd not have called  
But for the fact that I found  
You lying on the ground

We grew up inseparable –  
Called us insufferable.  
Where have all your feelings gone?  
Don't make this pair a one.

I know that you hid yourself  
Away from everyone else.  
But you couldn't hide from me;  
I see what they can't see

When were you ever okay?  
Your tears flowed on that day,  
But before then – well, who knows?  
See just how much death shows?

Heart and soul both lost to time;  
Is this your story or mine?  
But I've finally got you here;  
Stop playing puppeteer!

Won't you let me win my game?  
Tell me you feel the same.  
We can stay here forever;  
Always be together.

Start and die, reset again;  
Playing with no clear end.  
You will never have to leave;  
You can stay here with me.

Tell me why you keep fighting  
When you could stop trying;  
When it lends so much less hurt;  
When it's so much less work.

All your friends will just forget  
Every time you reset  
They can never understand  
In the way that I can

I am all you'll ever need!  
Chara, stop, please don't leave!  
Stop your struggle, let me win!  
You said you were my friend!

You know that I care for you  
More than them all, it's true.  
I cannot just let this end!  
Can't say goodbye again.

And so now you finally see  
How much you mean to me  
I don't want to stay this way  
I wanna be okay

Can you SAVE this wayward soul?  
Can you remake me, whole?  
I don't want to stay this way  
I wanna be okay

I just wanna be okay;  
When can I be okay?  
Please just let me be okay.  
I wanna be be okay.

I just wanna be okay;  
When can I be okay?  
Please just let me be okay.  
I wanna be be okay…


	4. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> series of haiku

As the water drips,  
Your reflection smiles at you,  
But you keep walking.

The flowers whisper,  
Water never stops falling,  
And you find a quiche.

Flowers, bells, items;  
A passing conversation;  
Dreams and memories.

Random encounters,  
Two irritating chase scenes,  
Then on to the boss.

Block spears with a spear.  
You remind her of someone  
When you try to talk.

Nothing is working,  
And the bullets get unfair  
When you change methods.

Fleeing is mercy;  
But giving a fish water  
Leads to a friendship.


	5. It Was Raining There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song
> 
> "it's raining somewhere else"

Listen now; do you know why I want to go back?  
I’ll tell you, but my voice may fail.  
I was stronger than you and her  
But now I’m weak, alone and frail. 

Your attacks knocked me down time and again and I  
Had to rest and reset and heal.  
And though I died a thousand times,  
I came back and I made you kneel. 

I can win with my determination but you  
Deceived me up until the end.  
How can you call me evil when  
You never defended your friends? 

Yes, I killed your brother, but you see him now,  
Just like the others here!  
He was in my way and so were they, and I had to teach them all fear.

 How was it bad when everything turned out so okay?

Just listen now,  
Please,  
Please,  
… 

And I know that my benevolence has led to  
Harmony ‘cross the underground.  
But I know where this path will lead --  
I've seen the end, and heard the sounds. 

Monsters will yell out in victory because they’ll  
Feel that they have finally won.  
There’s the catch, ‘cause my tale ends there;  
My story is over and done.


End file.
